A Boys Wish: Remastered
by Riolu16
Summary: I wrote A Boys Wish when I was 13 years old. I'm back to square one now and have completely started over! A boy named Damian faces a life of pain, suffering, and no family to look back to. After escaping an orphanage and living in the woods, Celebi reaches out to Damian in his world and grant him a new life as a Riolu on her planet. Please review and I'll love u forever! .
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I'll give you the short version of my story since the long version is well, pretty long.

My name is Damian, when I was just 4 years old, I was dropped off at an orphanage by my biological parents.

Just left me on the doorstep and drove away.

It is harsh, I know.

But, it's life.

Anyway, the orphanage was not the best place for me, or anyone in that matter.

The people there were dirt poor, had barely any food whatsoever, ironed out water.

Hell on Earth basically.

So, one day, after 10 years of hell, I did it.

I left.

At 14 years old, I ran away for good.

My only luggage being a backpack with a survivalist book, a kitchen knife, and my thin sheet of a blanket.

Where I ran to though, was the equivalent, if not worse.

I ran in the middle of the night, unsuspected, through the woods 2 miles from the orphanage.

I ran in complete darkness with no flashlight, just a small cigarette lighter I found on the ground.

I walked for 2 hours through the woods, constantly being pummeled by brush and debris.

With that time passed, I stopped.

I was too exhausted to go any further.

My journey was done.

Where am I now you ask?

Well, I'll get to that.


	2. Chapter 1: The Wish

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

I listened intently for the sound of nearby footsteps of game.

So far, I could hear nothing.

I'm 16 years old now, going on 17 soon.

My birthday is coming up tomorrow, so I'm going to do something nice for myself.

I could hear leaves rustling in the distance.

I slowly stepped toward the sound, cautious of stepping on anything that could make a loud noise.

As I got closer, I saw it...

A large buck was eating from a tall bush.

_Bingo._

I held my knife firmly in my right hand, ready for lunch, until suddenly-

"STOP!"

The deer was startled, and ran away.

I swore to myself.

I was both mad and in shock.

I've never seen another human being since I left the orphanage.

"H-Who's there!?" I asked timidly.

I looked all around for the source of the speaker.

There was no reply.

I sighed heavily, "Godammit, now I'm hearing things that aren't th-"

"No, you're not."

I turned around and shrieked at my first sight.

A short (2 foot), bright green, creature with large yellow eyes and stumpy arms and legs stared at me in discomfort.

I drew my knife at it.

"Wh-What the... What the heck ar-"

"My name is Celebi."

I closed my eyes, shook my head, and reopened my eyes.

"W-Wh-WHA-"

"I'm real. Now enough of this disbelief stuff okay? Drop the knife, let's get to business. I wanna ask you you somethin' alright?"

I looked at her intently.

"Do you enjoy life?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Do I... enjoy life?"

"Yes."

"Well... umm..."

"Now be honest," she demanded.

"Well..."

I paused for a long time, then she broke the silence.

"Where are my manners? I'm so sorry, you must be devastated right now! Y'know what? Let's start over again. I'm Celebi."

"I'm Da-"

"Damian Glasser. I know. I know everything about you."

"You do?'

"Yes. You could almost call me your guardian angel. I've come to help you out of this mess," she replied.

"So... what? You're like an alien or something?!"I shrieked.

"Well... yes and... it doesn't matter. Now I have a proposition for you. What if I could change your life? Change it into something WAY better than this?"

"Like how?"I asked

"You... could live on my planet."

"Can you do that?"

"OF COURSE I CAN! All you have to do, is say yes," she said with a grin.

I pinched myself once again to see that I wasn't dreaming all of this.

"Is there a catch?" I asked stupidly enough.

"Just one, I have to make you seem to be one of my planet."

"Y'mean like... turn me into you?"

"No, not necessarily me. I can explain everything if you agree. My reason for saying this, is because you don't like your life. I don't like your life of suffering either. I want to give you a new start, with somewhere better than here, with people to socialize with and make friends with. I want you... to be happy."

I didn't make eye contact after that.

_I gotta be dreaming. There's gotta be some kind of explanation for this! I can't be... talking to an alien!_

"If you need a day or two to think about it, I'll g-"

"Do it."

She paused for a moment.

"Hmm?"

"Do it... bring me to your planet."

She grinned at me cheerfully.

"Alright, just stay still, this could hurt a little bit."

"What're y-"

"Shh..."

"What?"

"Shhhhhhhh..."

My vision faded into darkness.

The last noise I heard, were Celebi's shushes.


	3. Chapter 2: New Place Like Home

**Chapter 2: New Place Like Home**

"Oww... m-my head," I whined aloud.

I slowly rolled my body over and lied on my belly.

I struggled to stand to my feet.

As I lifted myself up with my arms, I shrieked in fear.

"Wh-What?!" I winced.

My hands were no longer hands, but large paws.

My arms were blue and both had a large round stone in the middle of my elbow and paw.

I looked down and shrieked again.

My feet, were also paws, but black.

"What the heck is going on?!"I screamed.

"Welcome to my planet," greeted Celebi.

"What did you do?!" I asked in awe.

"I told you that I was going to bring you to my planet."

"I didn't know you were gonna turn me into this!"

"Well, I had no choice. I wasn't just gonna let you walk around my planet as a human. Everyone would flip out!"

"I'm the one flipping out right now!"

"Well, you shouldn't be, this is what you wanted correct?"

"Well, kinda-"

"Exactly. You gave me your permission to give you a new start. And I'll tell you everything you need to know about life in my world."

"Like?"

"Well, a lot of things. Number 1, the people. Our race are known as Pokemon. Our world and everything else including ourselves, was made by Arceus. He had the help of his two brothers, Dialga and Palkia. There are Pokemon of all shapes and sizes, however there are multiple of the same type. You'll understand that more when you see the actual people for yourself. Pokemon have special abilities that are inherited over time. Superpowers to put it simply. Some have the ability to manipulate fire, ice, grass, water, but all depending on their type. A fire type, obviously, uses fire and ice uses ice and so on."

"So... will I be able to spit fire from my mouth?" I asked.

"No, you are a fighting type and I gave you your type for a reason."

"And that is?"

"There are many reasons actually... But I'll explain later. You are known as a Riolu. You're new name will be Riolu, by the way. Now you're evolved form, Lucario, is nearly extinct. I know that he will definitely be the greatest role model for you."

"Evolved what?"I need to clarify.

She sighed, "It's when you grow up and become a stronger form of yourself. It's called evolving. You on the other hand will not be able to evolve because I placed the element known as Everstone into your arms."

"Why'd you do that?"

"Some people don't appreciate Lucario, so I don't want you become one. Now, back to business. Pokemon have needs just like humans. We eat, drink and sleep, but unlike humans, we do not require restrooms, all of the items we consume simply go into our systems and remain there. The homes are mainly located in the forest. You will find yourself, most of the time, surrounded by trees and shrubbery. We have rivers and lakes and bodies of water, deserts, islands, just like Earth," she explained.

"That's all I need to know for now. What was my name again?"I asked.

"Riolu," she replied slowly.

"Riolu," I echoed.

"You got it."

"Oh, how will I understand what others are saying?"

"I will give you a mental translator that converts everything to... uhh..."

"English?"

"Yep, that's it. I don't know everything about your planet."

"It's fine, I don't either."

She giggled and said, "If you have anymore questions, just call my name, but not out loud though. Try to think of what you want to say."

"Right, cause I'll look like some nutcase just talkin' to myself."

"Yep. Now, good luck although you don't exactly need it. I know you'll do just fine."

"Thanks for everything," I said with a light grin.

She gave a return smile, "Any time."

And with that, she vanished and the darkness turned to light.


	4. Chapter 3: A Shocking Discovery

**Chapter 3: A Shocking Discovery**

I looked at my reflection in the river with pure awe.

I was about 2 feet tall, I stood on two legs, had pointed ears on top of my head like a fox, black surrounding my eyes like a burglars mask, large, bright red eyes, a blue tail (which seemed pretty cool at the moment), my mouth and nose were extended outward almost like a canines, and I had two teardrop shaped things dangling from both sides of my head. In other words, I did not resemble a human in any way. Celebi told me on my way to the river that I'm not allowed to tell anyone about her, my transformation, nothing.

"Ha! Y'missed me!"  
"I won't this time!" two boys were yelling playfully from nearby.  
"Try to dodge this!" boy two taunted.  
Suddenly, a large, purple ball of energy came straight at me from the forest.  
I stood motionless like an idiot. "Look out!" boy one shrieked.  
I closed my eyes, expecting a heavy amount of pain.  
In seconds, I opened them again.  
"You okay?"  
I looked up at what was possibly my savior.  
The being was about three times my height, covered in orange and yellow feathers, stood on two legs but had talons for hands and feet, and on his face instead of a mouth, was a beak.  
"Uhh..." I replied stupidly.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Umm... yeah. I-I'm okay. What happened?"  
"Are you kidding me? That shadow ball almost hit you. You're lucky I stopped it at the last second or you would've went swimming with- Hey! You're a... Riolu?" my protector asked.  
"Why're you here? Your dad lives probably a hundred miles from this place."  
Two shorter Pokemon and a taller one approached me.  
The two shorter were a what looked like a red and orange chick, and a black furred quadriped.  
The taller one looked a lot like the black one, only it had long sharp claws and a longer snout, and some other added features.  
"Sorry 'bout that! You okay man?" asked the chick.  
"Uhh... yeah."  
"You need to be careful where you fire off any blasts," marked my protector.  
"But I didn't do it dad! It was Zorua!"  
"I don't care who did it Torchic, I'm just telling you to be careful. You're not in any trouble."  
I stared blankly at the ground.  
"I'm Blaziken, do you go by Riolu or a nickname?"  
"I-I'm... It's just Riolu."  
I was quite shaken up by what was going on.  
"Blaziken, we're gonna get going. It's almost time for dinner," said the black one's parent.  
"You're not gonna stay?" asked Torchic.  
"Afraid we can't. I need to have a talk with my son," he replied.  
"Okay see you later."  
"Until next time," the black one replied.  
And with that, they were gone.  
"Do you know how you got here?"  
"N-n-no..."  
"Does your dad know you're here?" Blaziken added.  
"I dunno."  
"You're not too talkative are you?" asked Torchic.  
"No... I-I am. I'm just a little... shaken up is all. I thought I was dead for a moment."  
"You wouldn't of died, unless you don't know how to swim," Torchic said.  
Blaziken gave his son a look.  
"It's true!"  
"I'm gonna try to find a way to get you back with your dad. I know a few Pokemon who would most likely be more than happy to take you to him, but for a small cost."  
"Okay, thanks."  
"Follow us, we'll take you to our town."  
I nodded.  
"Do you know how to do an aura sphere?" Torchic asked.  
"Aura sphere?" I asked.  
"Y'know, like what Lucario does! I hear it's almost impossible for Riolu's to learn the move!"  
"I don't really know anything about that."  
"Were you just hatched this morning or something?" Torchic asked.  
"I don't think I did."  
He giggled, "You're wierd."  
"Weird? How am I weird?"  
"Y'just are!"  
"Good reason."  
"So, do you know how to do any aura stuff?"  
I went deep into my thought processes.  
'Celebi! What's all this about aura?'  
'Aura is one of your special abilities. Only you and Lucario have it. When you get to Lucario, he'll teach you all about it.'  
'You still didn't answer my question, what is it?'  
'It's kinda like energy flow from everything. If you close your eyes you'll be able to see in the dark, see other Pokemon through solid objects, and even see the emotion that the person is feeling.'  
'REALLY!? That's so awesome!'  
'You should try it out for yourself, it'll be good practice for becoming a Pokemon.'  
"Hellooooooo? You alive in there Riolu?" Torchic asked.  
"What?" I replied dumbly.  
"You are so weird."  
"You wanna know about my aura stuff?"  
"Wanted to know about 30 seconds ago."  
"Well, I can see through solid objects to find other Pokemon. I can... see in the dark. And... can tell how you're feeling right now."  
He snickered, "Is that it?"  
"Well, yeah... right now anyways," I replied.  
"You're weird."  
"Sure... whatever," I sighed.  
I closed my eyes and gasped in amazement. 

Everything went almost completely dark, besides white outlines of solid, unmoving objects such as trees and shrubbery.  
I looked left and could see a green/light orange aura surrounding him.  
The rest of his body was an orb of green. I looked forward to see Blaziken.  
His aura was dark yellow/light blue around him. His body was colored in green as well.  
"That is so cool," I muttered under my breath as I opened my eyes.  
"What's cool?" asked Torchic.  
"Oh nothing. I'm weird remember? Last time I checked cool Pokemon like yourself don't like weirdos," I retorted.  
"I was just kidding about that! You're not weird, you're just..."  
"Unusual?"  
"Yeah, whatever that means!"  
I could hear Blaziken laughing to himself ahead.  
"Now what's so cool?"  
"Nothing, it was nothing."  
"It was too something! You had your eyes closed and when you opened them, you said cool!"  
"Okay, fine. I'll tell you. When I close my eyes, I see everything around me, but you and Blaziken are surrounded by a colored aura."  
"You are so-"  
"Unusual, I know."  
Torchic let out a soft 'hmph'.  
"Hey Blaziken!" a male voice called out.  
I looked around for the source of the voice.  
Blaziken looked up in the trees. I did the same to see the greeter.  
"How're you Staraptor?" Blaziken asked his friend.  
"I'm flyin' high like always. I see you brought Torchic and... Riolu!? Where'd he come from?" Staraptor asked.  
"Dunno yet. We're trying to get em back to Lucario."  
"Are you kidding me?! Lucario would take about 1 week for me just to fly there! And you know I got first place in the flying tournament!"  
"I know it's a long journey, but I wasn't gonna ask you to do it anyway. But if you wouldn't mind-"  
Staraptor sighed heavily, "That's a long journey. And you know I can't fly full speed for very long. Every hour I would have to take a break. Also, I would have him making extra weight possibly making me even more tired afterwards."  
"Come on. You still do kind of owe me one," Blaziken said with a light smile.  
"I wouldn't be doing it for you, I'd be doing it for him. I don't know Lucario or his son!" Staraptor preached.  
"Are you hearing yourself? This boy is alone without his father! He has no way of getting there as quickly as you do!"  
"Okay, let's say I did take him. Let's say I flew for the week or so and got him there. Then what? I don't know exactly where he lives, do you?"  
"Are you hearing yourself? He is Lucario's son. I'm pretty sure that he would know where his fathers location is at!" Blaziken replied.  
All 3 of them stared at me intently like my eye was falling out.  
"Actually... I don't know," I added softly.  
"See what I mean? I would just go there and be clueless on how I'd even find Luca-"  
"What about Xatu?" Torchic interrupted.  
Blaziken and Staraptor looked at Torchic, then eachother again.  
"He's right. Xatu would probably be our best bet to finding him," added Blaziken.  
"You can't be serious. Her philosophy is a bunch of phooey. Her future reading is not real. She is just a big, old-"  
"Fake?" a soft female voice asked from behind me.  
I turned around swiftly to find a green bird with a large yellow beak and what looked like a tarp around her neck.  
"I didn't have to see the future to find out what you were gonna call me Staraptor."  
"Oh! Hi Xatu... umm-"  
"SHUT YOUR YAMMERING! I do not care if you are disbelieving of my philosophy or of my foreshadowing ability, but do not attempt to insult me!"  
I flinched as the green bird raised her voice.  
"I'm sorry child, I didn't mean to startle you. I get short tempered from time to time. I'm Xatu, the fortune teller of the land."  
"You can see the future?" I asked.  
"Indeed. I can even see your past memories, hear your thoughts, and I'm a pretty good singer."  
"I'm gonna get going Blaze," said Staraptor nervously.  
"No! You are remaining right here until I am finished!" yelled Xatu.  
Staraptor sighed heavily.  
"Now, I hear that you require Lucario's current location?" she asked.  
"Uhh, yeah. We gotta get him back to his dad," replied Blaziken.  
"I can do that easily for you. Child, step in front of me," ordered Xatu.  
I turned my head as though she were speaking to Torchic.  
"Me?" I asked pointing at myself.  
"Yes you silly!" she laughed.  
"Okay..." I muttered.  
I stepped to where I was arms reach from her.  
"Place your paw on the top of my head," she demanded.  
I nodded and rested my arm on top of her feathery head.  
I felt a sudden jolt of energy race through my body. I almost pulled my arm back, but didn't.  
She closed her eyes and hummed softly.  
After about a minute, her eyes shot open and she had a look of sudden sorrow on her face.  
"Child... I am so sorry," Xatu muttered softly to me.  
She opened her right wing, most likely offering a hug.  
I was confused at the moment, but after what I've been thourgh, I could use a good hug.  
I stepped into her wing and she gripped her feathers around my body. I returned the favor by wrapping my arms around her body.  
In little time she released me and I stepped back.  
"There are a few things you should know about him," Xatu stated.  
'Celebi? Does she know about me being human!?'  
'No, I made it to where she reads only your life as a Pokemon. She doesn't even know about me!'  
'Okay'  
"Telling from the vision, his birth mother, a Gardevoir, left him unconcsious in the forest. She had tears in her eyes, so I'm guessing that she had some regret about her choice. She dropped him on the ground and ran away. I do not know exactly where though. Another shocking note to add... the Lucario you're looking for is not his real father..."  
"Y''don't mean the-"  
"Yes! The evil Lucario! The one who killed innocent Pokemon for fun!"  
They all stared at me like I did something wrong.  
I looked down in sorrow after seeing their faces.  
"It is okay child. Just because you're father was evil does not mean that you are as well," Xatu muttered softly.  
I almost wanted to cry because of it. What if everyone looks at me like I'm the spawn of a demon? I didn't want that in my new life.  
"I see a bright future for you Riolu. Do not feel sad or upset," she added.  
As I thought about it more and more, my face began to well with tears.  
I covered my eyes to hide the drops of sorrow falling from my face.  
I let out short, soft sobs under my breath.  
I could feel her wing wrap around me once again. As she did, my sobs became louder and louder.  
"Hush child... You're okay... you're safe... you have nothing to worry about..."  
The tighter she gripped her wing around me, the louder my sobs became.  
She comforted me by stroking the tip of her wing up and down on my head.  
"Riolu... just because you're dad is a bad guy, doesn't mean you'll be a bad guy," Blaziken added softly.  
"I know... but... I'm just worried that... y-y'know? People are gonna look at me different cause... I'm his son. I don't want that."  
"That is understandable, but you must know one thing," Xatu loosened her grip and looked into my eyes, "and that is to prove them wrong. Show everyone how good you are. Let them all know that this Riolu right here is gonna make it in life."  
She smiled at me, and I smiled back. I gave her one last hug and wiped my eyes of any remaining tears.  
When she released me, she said, "His father, as we know, is deceased. The last Lucario alive lives quite the distance away. To reach him through flight would take a bit less than a week, if not a few days of flying. He is on the peak of a mountain known as Absol's Mountain. To get there you will fly straight that way. Staraptor, I suppose is offering to do the flying correct?" Xatu smiled at him.  
Staraptor gulped, sighed, then said, "Yeah... I guess I can do it."  
"Now Riolu, there are a few facts that you should know about yourself. For one thing, you are unable to evolve. The stones in your arms are Everstones and to remove them would cause you instant death."  
I cringed at the thought.  
"You do not remember anything that happened before you were awakened, correct?"  
"That's right."  
"As I was performing the reading, I was unable to see the point of your birth. And another interesting note is that I cannot read your thoughts."  
"Whaddya mean?" I asked.  
"It means that with anyone else, I can hear what they are thinking, but with you... for some strange reason, I hear nothing. As of right now, Torchic is anxious to get home and play with his toys. Staraptor is telling himself that I am [sigh] telling you a load of phooey, Blaziken is telling himself how sorry he feels for you. But you... you are the first Pokemon I've ever met that I have been unable to read the thoughts of. It is very interesting. But anyways, that is all for now. Fly straight that direction [points Northeast] for 5 to 6 days. When that time passes, you will see a large mountain peak near the ocean."  
"How will I know which peak he lives at?" asked Staraptor.  
"There is no precise way to tell you. I would just ask around for someone to give you directions," Xatu replied.  
"Thank's for the tip," Staraptor stated sarcastically.  
"Sarcasm is one trait I dislike most about you, but I hate to admit, you are quite handsome."  
If Staraptor had a clear face, he would be blushing.  
"You think I'm handsome?"  
"I can be sarcastic as well," she snickered.  
I let out a soft chuckle myself.  
"Anyway, let's get going. We got a long fly ahead," rushed Staraptor.  
"Alright, well... It was great meeting you Riolu. Hope you find Lucario safely," said Blaziken.  
"See ya 'round weirdo!" chimed Torchic.  
"Good bye unusual one! It was nice meeting you too," I replied.  
"Hop on kid," ordered Staraptor.  
I placed my body on his back.  
"Arms around my neck, but please do not choke me."  
I did so as well.  
"Thanks so much for everything!" I said happily.  
"It was my pleasure," replied Xatu.  
And with that, Staraptor lifted off into the air, through the trees, and into the clouds. 


	5. Chapter 4: The Long Flight Ahead

**Chapter 4: The Long Flight Ahead **

As we flew through the clouds, I stared down at the scenery in pure amazement.

The wind through my fur (which I recently found out I had), felt awesome.

Every once and while, I would let a quiet "Woah."

"Staraptor?" I asked.

"Hmm?" he responded.

"You said you won first place in a flying championship right?"  
"You bet! The GFC's number one flyer!" he boasted.  
"GFC?" I asked.  
"Yup, the Grayland Flying Championship."  
"What was that like?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I said, what's it like," I said louder.  
"Oh! Sorry, couldn't hear you! It's basically this flying tournament that's done annually to see who the best flights man is!"

"And you won 1st place?"

"Actually, I got first place in the racing portion. There's like 12 events in all."

"Really, what are they?"

"Umm... Let's see... There's the race, the obstacle course, the endurance flight... Uh... Beauty pageant, that's for the ladies of course. Battle... Hmm... That's all I can think of right now."

"Did you try out for any other events?"

"Yeah, the obstacle course. They only let you pick two events per Pokemon."

"How'd you do on the obstacle course?"

He scoffed, "Terrible! I can't go full speed and go through a ring about 50 feet away. If you pass a ring, you get disqualified."

"That sucks."

"Oh yeah, but first place in the race is good enough."

There was a small pause from both of us.

"Enough about my win! I know you don't really... Y'know? Remember anything, but... Have you gotten any flashbacks?"

"No, I haven't," I replied smugly.

"What was it like when Xatu saw your past?"

"I thought you didn't believe in all that stuff!" I scoffed.

"No, her and I just never got along. Honestly, I believe some of it."

"Oh."

"Did you see anything?"

"Nope. I felt a huge jolt in my arm though when she did it."

Silence.

"Don't sweat about your dad okay? He had his mistakes made himself. You won't be like him."

"You think so?"

"I know so. If I'm wrong, I'll give away everything I value in my life."

"I'll take you up on th-" something whizzed right past us at the speed of light.

"Whoa! What... The hell was that!?" Staraptor winced.

My heart was racing at that point.

"I dunno."

"Hang on," Staraptor demanded.

He made a forceful halt, like someone going full speed in a sports car and pulling their parking brake.

The whiplash caused me to lose my grip, almost causing me to fall down to my death.

"I gotcha!" Staraptor assured.

He wrapped his talon around my arm and I nearly screamed in panic.

"I'm gonna toss ya! Put your arms around me when you land!"

"Okay!"

"You're not gonna fall, I swear on my life!"

He flew straight upwards, flapping his wings to go full speed.

Staraptor then let go of my arm and I continued to soar up into the sky.

As I began to drop altitude, I landed on Staraptor's back and wrapped my arms around his neck like before.

My adrenaline was rushing.

"Holy crap!" I screamed.

Staraptor let out a hearty laugh.

"Told you I'd catch ya."

"Yeah, but... What almost hit us?"

"Who, not what. Whoever it was, they were in a hurry."

"Okay... Should we keep going then?"

"I need a break. Flying straight up was pretty exhausting."

"Go ahead. I need a break too," I joked.

"From what? Sitting on me while I pull your weight?" Staraptor joked in reply.

"Yep. Its pretty tiring."

We both laughed.

"Man, you're a great kid."

I smiled widely at his comment.

Staraptor descended down until he made contact with the ground.

We landed through a small opening in the trees.

I dropped from his back and hit the ground with a thud.

I was surprisingly still full of adrenaline.

I was tapping my foot on the ground because I was so pumped.

"You like you're waiting for something," Staraptor stated.

"Nah. I'm just full of energy! I feel I could run a mile!"

"A mile? Running a mile for you is about as easy as me flying 10 feet."

I was a bit confused on he worded his statement.

I looked at Staraptor blankly.

"If anything, I bet you could run full speed for 15 miles without breaking a sweat. I think I know something that'll get your energy drained pretty fast."

"And that is?"

"Punching."

"Punching? Like this?" I asked as I swung my arm at the air.

"Yep. There's a lot of rocks around here. Try to break a few."

'One of your powers is super strength. Punching those rocks will not be a problem.'

I approached a large boulder that was at least 4 times my size.

I jerked my arm back and prepared my strike.

I swung my arm and pounded the stone with my right paw.

The rock nearly shattered to pieces as I made contact.

On the boulder was an enormous crack similar to that of a house window being hit by a baseball.

"Holy crap," I said, awestruck.

"You smashed that thing no problem. Good job. Keep on punching some rocks while I take a break. Tire yourself out."

I looked at my paw in amazement, then punched the boulder again.

This time, it shattered into little pieces.

"Good hittin' kid," an unfamiliar masculine voice said.

I turned around to see a tall, red and orange Pokemon that resembled a monkey. On the end of his tail was a live flame.

"Thanks. That was first time."

"Your dad is Lucario, correct?" he asked.

"Uh-hunh."

"Well what are you doing here?"

"Staraptor's takin' me to my dad."

"Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Pierre. I'm an Infernape. Say, how would you like to learn a fire based attack?"

"Umm... Sure, I guess?"

"Go ahead Riolu! Get your energy out!" Staraptor said from a distance.

"Okay, cool. Now I can only teach you the basics of the attack, but if you meet with another fire type i'm sure they'll be more than happy to help you learn it. The attack is called blaze kick."

"Blaze kick," I echoed.

"Yup. I'm gonna do the attack first, to show you."

Pierre approached a large boulder, got into a fighting stance, and both of his legs began to glow.

His legs burst into a large flame, sending a shockwave of heat around him.

"Here I go," he stated.

Pierre bent his leg, and roundhouse kicked the boulder.

The attack blew the rock to smithereens.

"Wow," was the only word I could think of at that moment.

"Okay, now the first thing you need to know is the kick itself. You can kick anyway you like, but for the best results, do a roundhouse. Show me your best kick," Pierre instructed.

I nodded, pulled my leg back and performed the same kick he did, but nearly lost my balance and fell.

"Not bad. Try keeping a better stance. Now you're a Riolu, so you stand on your tip toes. Hmm... I know! Try to copy the stance I perform."

Pierre planted his feet firmly into the ground, spread them apart slowly, then raised his arms for blocking.

"Try that," he said, not moving an inch.

I followed his position almost flawlessly.

I just noticed he was standing on his tip toes.

As I was in position, I asked, "How's this?"

"Good. Now keep that stance, and give me that same kick you did. When you've finished the kick, get back in the stance."

I nodded, repeated my roundhouse kick, and got back into stance.

I was glad to find myself with total balance.

"Awesome job," Pierre said with a light applause.

"Thanks."

"Now that's all you really need to know. Next up is the Blaze Kick part. You're not a fire type, but I have faith in you. Actually... I'll give you some fire, but you have to be able to manipulate it to your body without burning yourself."

"Okay. How do I do that?"

"I'll show ya. It's just like your aura. I'll give ya some fire. When you have the flame-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I don't know how to use aura..."

"Oh, you have no prior training?"

"No... Not really."

"Hmm... That's fine. I can still try to teach you. It'll just be a bit more difficult. Here."

He shot a beam of fire at the ground, lighting the grass on fire.

"Try to... Umm... How do we do this exactly? You see, you're not a fire type, but I know for a fact both you and Lucario are able to learn it."

"Ready yet, Riolu?" asked Staraptor.

"Umm..." I started.

"Yes. Sorry Riolu. If you'd like, you can come back here and I'll finish teaching you the Blaze Kick. I'm sure you need to return to your father."

"I just might come back," I replied with a grin.

"I look forward to it. Farewell then Riolu. Safe travels!" Pierre said with confidence.

I hopped on Staraptor's back and said goodbye to Pierre.

"Thanks Pierre. I appreciate the help!"

"It was no problem. Good luck," he replied with a smile.

And with that, we were continuing the journey to Lucario.


	6. Chapter 5: A Familiar Encounter

**Chapter 5: A Familiar Encounter**

Two days have past since we met Pierre.

Staraptor had to take several short breaks throughout the flight, but we always had something to talk about.

Staraptor was really interesting once you got to know him.

He's funny, he loves to impress people with a lot of his talents, he's totally nice, and just cares about me.

While we were on our fourth break for the day, I decided to talk to him a bit.

"Hey Staraptor?" I asked as he was plucking fruits from a tree.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I just wanna say thanks for taking me to Lucario. And for not thinking of me as a monster like my real dad."

He smiled from the tree.

"Its no problem. I think I'll miss ya when I getcha to him. And don't be afraid to visit sometime. I like the company. You're a great kid, Riolu... Don't let anyone tell you different."

I nodded.

Out of nowhere, a familiar blast of energy was flying towards Staraptor.

I gasped and yelled, "Look out Staraptor!"

"Hunh? Agh!"

He was struck by the blast and he fell to the ground face first.

I ran to him in a panic.

"Staraptor! Are you okay!?" I asked in shock.

"Y-Yeah... I think so... Ow, who did that...?" he groaned as he stood.

I looked all around for a possible attacker, and then I saw him.

But I wasn't sure if he was responsible for the blast.

"Hey... I saw you earlier. What're you doin' here?" I asked.

Before us was that black foxes father from earlier who's son was playing with Torchic.

"I'm here for you. Don't think of running either, I'll make it less painful if you just give yourself up," he snarled.

I was shaken up.

'Give myself up? Celebi, can you please help me!?'

'Just let Staraptor take care of it,' she replied.

Staraptor approached the guy.

"What's your deal Zoroark!? You could've killed me!" yelled Staraptor.

"Please, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead on the ground. Now I don't want to fight. Just hand over the boy and we'll be just fine."

"Hand over Riolu? What do you want with him?" Staraptor asked.

"I have a score to settle with him. Now I won't repeat myself again after this. Hand him over or I will take him by force."

"Zoroark... Why?"

"You have five seconds until I take him by force. Five."

"Riolu, stay behind me."

"Four."

I became frightened at the situation.

"Three."

"Don't be afraid. I can beat him."

"Two."

Staraptor and I both tensed up.

"One!"

Zoroark charged Staraptor with his claws retracted and attempted to slash Staraptor across the face.

Staraptor responded by using his wings to push himself away.

Staraptor then fly into the air, and dove at an amazing speed with a bright light surrounding him.

As he almost made contact, Zoroark counter attacked at an almost unreal speed.

Zoroark dodged Staraptor, then formed a purple energy into his claw and slashed Staraptor across the wing.

Staraptor skid face first into the ground.

"Can't fight if you can't fly," taunted Zoroark.

Staraptor weakly tried to get up.

"Riolu... R-run... Find a... Village. You have to keep... Keep going."

"What about you!?" I cried.

"Just go! Don't worry... about me! You have to get to... safety or he'll get you!"

"Staraptor," I said with tears trickling down my face.

"GO!" he yelled.

I bared my teeth, growled, then attempted a roundhouse kick on Zoroark.

He simply caught my leg and held me upside down by my ankle, his claws digging into my skin.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

He just laughed.

"That was much easier than I expected. Anyways, I think it's time for your nap."

"My... Nap?"

"Yeah..."

He slammed my head into the ground below us, dropping me in the process.

I moaned as I grabbed my head in agony.

"Your dirt nap."

He picked up again, this time by my neck, threw me into the air, and fired a devastating Shadow Ball at my torso.

The blast sent me flying into a tree.

The impact was crushing to my entire body.

I felt several splinters pierce my body.

As I fell to the ground with a thud, I moaned in pain.

I feebly tried to stand, but failed.

My arms collapsed to the ground as I lifted myself up.

I was laying weakly in the dirt, looking up at a victorious Zoroark, then an injured Staraptor.

"No..." was the last word I could muster.

Zoroark gripped his claw around my ankle and lifted me from the ground.

"Hmm... I thought that would've knocked you out. Let me try something else."

He tossed me into the ground and my vision became black in a flash.

He defeated me.

My guess was he only wanted to pummel me until I'm unconscious.

Boy, was I wrong.


	7. Chapter 6: A Pointless Vengeance

**Chapter 6: A Pointless Vengeance**

I moaned softly as I opened my eyes.

My vision was blurred at first, but it returned to normal soon afterwards.

"W-What?"

I tried to move my body, but I was constricted by a thick metal suit covering every part of my body but my head.

It was like a suit of medieval armor giving no ability to move.

I looked around at the room.

Only it wasn't a room, but rather a cave.

No one was in sight, so I tried my best to squirm or wriggle myself out of the metal contraption.

Then, I screamed as an incredibly painful jolt of electricity struck every part of my body.

As the shock halted five seconds later, I was out of breath.

"Don't squirm. It only makes this harder on yourself," Zoroark's voice appeared.

"L-Let... Me go!" I gasped.

"Nah... I need you to stay still for this."

I shivered as the electricity continued to flow.

"For... What?"

"Well... You're slow, painful death of course."

I quivered in fear as retracted a claw to my face.

"What did I ever... Do to you?" I coughed.

"Not what you did. What you're going to do is my concern. Your father was a murderer. A criminal hated by everyone. You're gonna turn out to be just like him Riolu. Evil."

"You hypocrite! And tying up a kid isn't ev- Aaaaaagh!" I screamed as I was shocked again.

My eyes welled up with tears from the pain.

"Don't cry. I hate the sound of crying. Even though, more than likely you'll be doing a lot of it," he laughed haughtily.

"Please don't do this... I'm not like my dad... If anything, I hate my father. He left me in the forest to die..." I sobbed.

"You're evil. Its in your genetics. Now stop crying before I do more than just send thousands of volts of electricity through your body."

I tried to fight the tears pouring down my face.

"You... You have a son. What would he think of this? By kidnapping me, are you not just as evil as my father? I'm telling you I hate my dad, why do you think I'm trying to make it to the good Lucario? I have no family. I have no one to take care of me. And its all his fault," I winced.

"Touching story. Maybe you'll enjoy my story. Once upon a time, I had a wife. One day, she was foraging food when suddenly she was killed by a Pokemon. That Pokemon was Lucario. Your father," Zoroark snarled angrily, "AND A CHILD OF HIS IS NOT GOING TO EXIST TO FINISH THE JOB WITH MY SON!" he screamed.

"I'm not going to kill your son! I barely even know you. I barely know my dad! All I remember about my father is the stuff people told me. And listen, I'm really sorry about your wife, but I had no part of it. I have no memories of him. Just please let me go... I'm begging you," I moaned.

He had a look of deep thought process.

"Please..." I begged again.

"He took someone I loved. I'm going to take take someone he loved."

He raised his arm, ready to attack.

"NO WAIT! I told you he hates me! If he even cared about me at all he would've kept me. He wouldn't have dropped me in the middle of nowhere."

He dropped his arm down.

"Hmm... Why did you attack me yesterday?" he asked.

'Geez, I've been unconscious since yesterday?'

"Because you were threatening to hurt me. You hurt Staraptor bad, and I guess I just felt I had to defend myself."

'Wait! What happened to Staraptor!?'

"Where is he?" I asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"Where's Staraptor?" I asked.

"None of your concern."

"What did you do to him!?" I screamed.

The electricity caused my head to pulse this time.

"Don't raise your voice at me!"

"I'm... Sorry... Please... No more shocking... Just have some kind of mercy on me. I'm only a child... There's no need to torture me for my fathers mistake."

"Okay. So you'd rather me just kill you now? I'm fine with that."

"No... I didn't mean-"

"I'll just leave you alone. Maybe you'll starve to death. Maybe the electricity will kill you. So many choices. I'll just leave you here to rot for now."

And with that, he was gone.

As he left, I continued crying.

'Celebi? What am I supposed to do?'

'I am so sorry. I... I just... I never saw this coming. This is my fault...'

'No... Its not your fault. You're not the one who kidnapped me.'

'I just... I said there was no bad on my planet. Not only that, but I made you an enemy to several people.'

'Its fine. Believe me. Just... How do I get outta here?' I asked.

'Umm... Well... I don't know exactly. You can't squirm your way out?'

'No. It'll just shock me if I do.'

'Ohh... Umm... I know something... But I can get in a lot of trouble if I do it.'

'What is it?' I asked with high hopes.

'I... I can try to save you by taking my physical form on the planet. Err, Arceus is gonna bite my head off if I do though.'

'What's the worst that can happen?'

'I will no longer be your guardian. You will be on your own on this planet. But if it means saving your life, I'll do it-'

'Someone's coming!'

I could hear the soft pitter patter of feet... Or paws.

It wasn't until he stepped out of the darkness that I realized who it was.

Zorua.

"Your dad said leave me to-"

"SHH! I'm gonna bust you outta here!"

I was extremely surprised.

Zorua transformed into some Pokemon that stood on two feet and released me from the metal prison.

I collapsed to the ground, completely unable to move.

"I... Can't move. My body is thrashed," I groaned.

"Come on! You gotta get up! I'm not carrying you!" he muttered.

"Ugh... This hurts... So bad," I whined, "why are you helping me?"

"If I don't, who will?" he replied smugly.

"Good point..."

I tried my hardest to stand.

My lungs tasted like charcoal.

I barely managed to stand, almost losing my balance.

"Come on. Follow me? I'll get you outside. If we get caught, I need you to run to the nearest village which is just North of here."

"Where's Staraptor?" I asked.

"Hmm...? I never saw a Staraptor," he replied.

My eyes widened.

'He must be in the forest still!'

"Let's get outta here," said Zorua.

I nodded and followed Zorua in a limp.

He led me through the cave, and then we made it to a bright opening.

"Okay, I'll pretend you escaped and you beat me up."

"That'll only make him angrier. Just tell him the truth. Tell him you don't like what he was doing."

"Yeah... I guess. Hurry up, my dad's gonna be back any minute."

I rushed to the cave exit and said, "Thanks Zorua. You're awesome."

He smiled.

"No prob. Good luck finding Lucario... And Staraptor."

I nodded in reply and squinted as the sunlight shone in my eyes.

My eyes adjusted to the sudden light.

I looked in every direction with my aura vision.

It was after I noticed there was no one in sight that I decided to limp North.

'Thanks Zorua. I owe ya one.'

In little time I was away from the cave, in more time, at a village.

And it seemed like my luck had just gotten better, or perhaps worse.


	8. Chapter 7: A Couples' Walk

**Chapter 7: A Couples' Walk**

It wasn't long before I collapsed to the ground as I took my first step into the premise of a village.

Zorua was right, a village to the North was exactly what I found.

In mere seconds, someone yelled, "Oh my gosh! Are you okay!?"

I moaned in reply.

"Raichu, can you carry him sweetheart?" the woman winced.

"He's probly just tired from a long walk."

"Ergh... Help... Me... I need... I need a hospital..."

"Oh my goodness! He's hurt, Raichu, baby, take him to the medical center."

I couldn't see what was going on with my eyes closed, but I felt my body being lifted and slung over someone's shoulder.

"Hey! Isn't he...? He's a Riolu,"said the guy.

"What's he doing here now?" the girl asked.

"Beats me... Unless he's Lucario's kid," the guy added.

"You don't think..." she started.

"We'll figure out later. Lets just get him to the medical center."

I was nearly unconscious until the loud chatter of several voices awakened me.

"Hi, we have a child here. He seems severely injured. Can you take him and see what's wrong?" Raichu's companion asked.

"What is the injury and the cause of injury?" a female asked.

I felt my body rested on some kind of bed.

"We have no idea. He just... We found him passed out at the umm... Near the entrance of the village."

"Just found him hunh? Well, from the looks of things... His muscles are all terribly weak, as though he was straining to get somewhere. But its odd, because he's a Riolu. Hmm..."

"Stand aside please, nurse. Mmm... Okay. This isn't a matter of working out. He was electrocuted. A lot from the looks of things. The scar on his cheek indicates someone attacked him with a claw. Is he awake?" a male voice asked.

"B... B... Bare... Ly..." I groaned in pain.

"Is my theory correct then, child? Did someone attack you?" the man asked.

"Y-Yeah... I... Ungh..."

I faded into darkness after that moment.

The feeling of pain was replaced with a feeling of numbness, then a shivering cold front.

...

"Ergh... Oh... My... My head... My body... My everything..." I moaned.

"You'll be fine soon enough, Riolu. Nothing we at the Wells Medical Clinic can't fix," said the woman's voice from earlier.

I gained the strength to open my eyes.

In an emergency room with me were 3 others.

A brownish-orange mouse with pointy ears with a spiked tail. A yellow mouse with red pouches on its cheeks, with a bolt shaped tail with two rounding circles at the end. Then finally was a round, pink Pokemon with a pouch going across her stomach.

"You guys... Saved me?" I asked.

"Yeah. Are feeling okay?"

I groaned as I turned my body to face them.

"Been better," I chuckled.

"I'm Joanne, and this is my lovely partner Raichu."

I smiled past the pain.

"Nice to Ergh... Meet you. I'm Riolu..."

"So, what happened exactly bud? How'd you get so beat up?"

The nurse left the room.

I almost instantly told the truth, until a thought of sudden rationality struck me.

'Celebi... I don't think I should tell them...'

'Why not?'

'I... I'm thinking about Zorua. I don't even care that his dad nearly shocked me to death. Zorua seems to love his dad, and to put his dad through prison or whatever might happen... He'll live my life. He'll be without a dad or any family, he'll be angry at the world. And unlike me, he'll become evil. Making my death his life long mission.'

Celebi went silent for a moment.

'You really think it'll be for your own good?'

'There's a saying on Earth, forgive but never forget. One of the staff at the orphanage, one I liked but he passed away, taught everyone to read and he liked history... A lot. He would read us famous passages in history textbooks. Anyways, he told us that. Forgive, never forget.'

Celebi went silent for a while.

'If you think it will be the best,' she finally said.

'Trust me on this one.'

"Hey? You in there?" Raichu asked me, snapping his fingers together.

"Yeah... Sorry. Just zoned out a little."

"What happened to you?"

I thought for a moment.

"I was electrocuted by... A Pokemon. But by accident. I was walking and... This guy just... Ugh! I don't remember!" I growled in false frustration.

"Its okay if you don't remember. But if you do remember anything, tell me. I work at the PAS."

"What's that?" I asked him.

"Pokemon Authority System."

"Oh... Cool. So you're like... A police guy hunh?"

He grinned, "Best there is."

I buried my face into my arm and released a violent cough.

It was shocking to see blood spew from my mouth onto my forearm.

"That doesn't look good. I'll get a n-"

Almost in a flash, the nurse reappeared through the curtain of a door and attended to me.

"Lay down! You shouldn't be sitting up!" she panicked.

I didn't even notice I sat up.

She helped me lay lay down.

"You shouldn't be moving in your condition," the nurse said lightheartedly.

"When 'can' I move?" I asked.

"Your recovery can be any time from now. The head honcho here thinks you'll be healed within a few weeks."

"A few weeks!?" I screamed in shock.

My body jerked forward, causing me to yelp in pain.

"Is something wrong with that?" asked the nurse.

"Well... Yeah! I mean... I have to get back to my dad. And..."

I gasped at the sudden thought that occurred.

"Staraptor!" I shrieked as I lifted my body to sit up.

"Lay down!" the nurse ordered sternly.

"Who's Staraptor?" asked Raichu.

I followed the nurses orders.

"He's... A friend of mine. He was shocked too, I think."

"About your dad..." Joanne started.

"Oh! I uhh... Went to pick up some stuff for him. Staraptor offered to fly me, and now I'm on my way home. Well... Was."

"Where is Staraptor now?"

"Umm..."

'Damn it! I am the worlds worst liar! I'm trying to lie to a cop! A cop!'

"He's... What happened? I-I don't think I remember."

'That'll have to do for now. Until I make up a big story.'

"Well... I want you to know that there's nothing to fear if there's something you're not telling me. I'm only here to help, but I can't help if you aren't honest."

I gulped.

Joanne rammed her boyfriend in the ribs with her tail.

"Can't you see he's hurt Raichu?" she shifted her gave to me, "I believe you."

She then scowled at Raichu.

"Would you please be so kind as to leave? I'm sorry, his condition is really bad. It would be best if he focused on recovering and not talking."

"Sure thing, not a problem. We'll just get going then. See ya round Riolu. Hope you get well soon," said Raichu sincerely.

"Get well soon," added Joanne.

"Thanks you guys. See ya round."

"Don't worry sweetheart! We'll be back. I promise," Joanne answered cheerfully.

"If you remember anything. Gimme a shout. I'm only here to help," said Raichu.

"Yeah, I will," I croaked.

"Bye."

"See ya," I concluded.

I rested my body, closed my eyes, and slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
